Let's Go Camping!
by GlassSuicune
Summary: How long can Reploids, NetNavis, Wizards, and Humans who need technology to survive, last at a camp before going insane? Well, we're about to find out. Camp stories, weird camp attendants, Swamp Monster, and Bigfoot included. Oh my! Third Megaville story.


Let's Go Camping! by GlassSuicune

Note: MegaMan X, Zero, ZX, StarForce, and Battle Network belong to Capcom. Also, 'Older Reploids' refers to pre-ZX Reploids.

Chapter 1: The Epic Beginning!

It was a blast from the past, alright.

But none of the Megaville citizens that had come could decide whether that blast was positive or negative.

"Log cabins?" Luna Platz muttered, "Real trees? Possibly very ancient Internet connection? This place is spooky..." Vile took a step forward. "Is Mayor Prairie trying to kill us or something?" he inquired, surveying the camp with eerie accuracy, "I doubt there's E-Tanks, E-Crystals, whatever here... I feel I speak for the all the older Reploids when I say we're all dead." All the older Reploids agreed.

"Well, the mayor wants us to learn how to survive without technology..." Lan Hikari started, "We should really try to not die of boredom while we're here." Sage Harpuia looked around the area and promptly said, "Well, there's ping-pong here!" He was promptly run over by the other Guardians, who apparently had a thing for ping-pong.

As the Humans, Reploids, NetNavis, and Wizards began to spread out, some random guy said over the ancient speakers:

"Welcome everyone to Camp Nowhere! Please enjoy your brief time of torture here and avoid the Swamp Monster at all costs!"

"Swamp Monster?" Axl inquired, "That doesn't sound very friendly..." X and Zero nodded in agreement. Harpuia had un-flattened himself by this time and ran after his siblings, squashing a poor frog by mistake, placing it in the predicament he had been in. Axl and Zero looked at X, and his left eye twitched. "Why the heck are you looking at me?" he shrieked, "I had no influence on him!" At this point, he had started running away, and squashed the same frog as he did so. Axl and Zero both blinked stupidly, then shrugged and ran after him, avoiding the frog which at this point was panicking.

After much doom and gloom ( as Vile had seen it fit to blow up some of the food in the cafeteria, claiming it attacked him), everybody was in their cabins. X, Zero, Axl, Alia, Layer, and Pallette were in Cabin 1. Lumine, Sigma, Vile, Lan, Eugene Chaud, and Mayl were in Cabin 2 ( though everyone suspected Lumine would end up in the nearby dumpster). Geo Stelar, Sonia Strumm, Luna, Zack Temple, and Bud Bison were in Cabin 3. Solo, Girouette, Vent, Aile, Grey, and Ashe were in Cabin 4 ( as Solo wanted nothing to do with Geo and Company). Ciel, Elpizo, and the Four Guardians were in Cabin 5. Aeolus, Atlas, Thetis, and Siarnaq were in Cabin 6. And finally, Prometheus and Pandora were solely in run-down Cabin 7, because the four MegaMen previously mentioned weren't crazy enough to share the same cabin with those two.

Now, dear reader, I want you to look into your heart of hearts and tell me this will not end in disaster.

Geo and his friends watched in absolute horror as Bud ate...whatever the heck that thing was. "What?" Bud finally asked, his mouth partially full. "I think I'm gonna lose part of my stomach..." Sonia said, as her stomach was completely empty. The chef suddenly came up to the kids. "Eat your food little ones!" he yelled, "For today we start camping activities!" Sonia slowly sank in her chair, noticing Vile staring at her in pity from another table. He mouthed the phrase 'I tried', before his face promptly said hello to the table.

Once the chef had left the StarForce kids alone, Geo and his friends shoved their food off of their plates and onto Bud's. He ate it all eagerly, grossing them out even more, as no one even knew what it was... Yep, I'm not the only one who doesn't know what it is. Apparently the chef doesn't either. That should say something about the nutritional value, but I digress. For some odd reason, everyone else began giving their food to Bud.

After the clearly inedible-to-all-but-Bud meal, some random guy with a fish looking it was biting his head came in. "Okay, who wants to go fishing?" he cried enthusiastically. Everyone ( even Lumine, who fell victim to everything) promptly ran out of the cafeteria, leaving X, Zero, and Axl alone.

"Ah! That's the spirit! Come along now!"

The three Maverick Hunters were at a loss trying to figure out when and how they volunteered, and better yet, why.

"Okay, I spy with my little eye..." Axl said, completely bored, "Something green..." Zero resisted the urge to smack him with the fishing pole. "It's a gosh darn tree!" the Crimson Knight yelled, "Find something else to spy on!"

"Okay! I spy with my little eye, something black and creepy..."

"Huh?"

"You can say that again..." X muttered. "Huh?" Zero inquired, not hearing him properly. The boat suddenly was struck by a powerful force, and then flipped over, the Reploids screaming their heads off. Afterwards, the screams died down, and an eerie growl could be heard. Everyone who had kept a safe distance from the lake ( lest they be roped into fishing lessons) heard it, and ran to the lake.

"What happened?" Ciel screamed in terror. The fisherman blinked, then replied, "I'd say your friends just fell victim to the Swamp Monster. 'Tis a shame. They were good boys..." Lumine suddenly ran into the lake absolutely frantic. "X! Zero! AXL!" the Maverick screamed, desperately searching for them. After a few moments, he was suddenly pulled screaming under the water, and didn't return.

"ZOINKS!"

Everyone then turned their attention to Girouette, who was hiding behind Vent and Aile shivering, having screamed Shaggy Rogers' phrase. Nobody said anything about that, though Vent and Aile looked disturbed. "Hey!" Pallette cried as Alia and Layer picked her up, "Put me down!" Her fellow Navigators ignored her and promptly threw her into the lake to run a test. She stood up, and the creature could be heard screaming and retreating, proving once and for all that Pallette was invincible and nothing dared to attack her.

Elpizo suddenly stepped forward, looking nervous. "What are we going to do?" he inquired, "That Swamp Monster just ate three of our friends and the village freak!" The others looked at each other. "I say we go home..." Chaud said sadly, not wanting to face a creepy Swamp Monster.

"Wrong answer! We stay and fight! We _will_ get our friends, and our resident freak, BACK! Who's with me?"

Everyone but Sigma screamed, "WE ARE!" Sigma simply walked off, not even caring. Elpizo grinned and shouted, "Then let's send a message to that Swamp Monster... That it's messing with the WRONG PEOPLE!"

"YEAH! FREEDOM!"

Sigma suddenly fainted from the sheer corniness. What made it worse was that Vile was involved.

After the rather interesting...'pep talk', everyone ran to their cabins to get prepared to hunt down the Swamp Monster. They failed to notice Prometheus and Pandora attaching laser cannons and rockets to their cabin. The people that worked at the camp seemed oblivious to everything that was taking place.

Going camping...

Worst. Idea. Ever.

Note: There's Chapter 1. Review please? I honestly have no idea where the heck I got this idea... O.O Though I've noticed something about my Megaville stories... They seem to spoof horror movies one way or another...


End file.
